Desde el pasado I
by Ddai
Summary: AU Futurista/Mild SteamPunk. Después de 300 años de la guerra que azotó al mundo algunas personas encontraron armas peligrosas, conocidas como Biobord, con lo cual quieren controlar el mundo. Bruce, el "nuevo Batman" tiene el deber de evitar que eso suceda. Este fic participa en el Reto # 8: "¡I Love Music" del foro "Los héroes del mañana!".


Disclaimer: Todo corresponde a DC y a sus respectivos creadores intelectuales.

Este fic participa en el Reto # 8: "¡I Love Music" del foro "Los héroes del mañana!".

AU Futurista/SteamPunk.

La canción es de B'T X. (Latino). La original es de Fence of Defense y se llama Sailing For My Dream. Pero me gusta más cómo suena en español, por lo que usé esa.

Muchas cosas están a su imaginación y aunque este es general tiene un muy suave toque DickJay al final, pero nada de que preocuparse. =)

* * *

I

Después de que dos guerras catastróficas azotaran el mundo simultáneamente los seres humanos tuvieron que sobreponerse al dolor y la pérdida. La tecnología prácticamente desapareció y las maquinarias de vapor tuvieron un nuevo auge. Enormes trenes cruzaban a lo largo y ancho de la tierra, dejando una estela de vapor a su paso.

Por desgracia, la humanidad, siempre ha sido ambiciosa, egoísta y _malvada._ Algunas veces, en excavaciones o expediciones, se hallaban rastros de la vieja tecnología del mundo "antes de la guerra", máquinas sofisticadas, imposible de entender para cualquiera de ellos, al menos así fue hasta que dos investigadores aparecieron, considerados un par de locos por sus deseos de entender la "vieja tecnología", Bob Kane y Bill Finger.

Las guerras, por supuesto, no se habían detenido ni siquiera después de que éstas fueran la razón por la cual el mundo, y los seres humanos, prácticamente perecieron la última vez. Por ello cuando un arma nueva surgía todos querían apoderarse de ella.

La Familia Al Ghul era de las más poderosas y peligrosas a nivel mundial, ellos se encargaban de mantener el orden, aunque en formas crueles muchas veces; ellos igual financiaban el proyecto que Bob y Bill estaban llevando a cabo.

—¿Qué es? — Thalia, la hija favorecida del Clan Al Ghul, había bajado a lo más profundo de los laboratorios del par de investigadores, viendo una gran cúpula de vidrio, en el cual había un hombre, de piel pálida, su cuerpo estaba incompleto y tenía muchos tubos unidos a él.

—Oh, señorita Thalia— Bill fue el primero en girarse hacia la joven mujer —Es lo que se conoció como un "Biobord", una mezcla de máquina con elementos orgánicos— a diferencia del grueso de la población ellos tenían acceso a mucha de la antigua tecnología, siendo prodigios no les fue muy complicado cómo armar cierta máquinas, entender los planos que les entregaron o, en este caso, continuar un proyecto sin finalizar —Fueron, aparentemente, diseñados para combatir en la guerra— él puntualizó, mirando el contenedor.

—No se menciona nada similar en ningún documento— y ella estaba segura, no había descripciones de "súper soldados" ni armas humanas. Podremos ser capaces de terminarlo, con los complementos adecuados…—

—¿Qué necesitan? — ella preguntó, pero no los miraba a ellos, estaba mirando al humanoide de piel blanca y cabello oscuro, con tonos verdosos, que estaba en el contenedor.

El proyecto tardaría años en finalizarse, sin embargo, fue la base para crear seres parecidos, humanos recreados con partes metálicas, no tan estéticamente perfectos como el que encontraron, pero eran perfectamente funcionales, una nueva era había iniciado…

Pasaron casi cien años para que el arma encontrada estuviera cerca de despertar y los seres modificados se volvieron algo común.

II

En el futuro lucharan, estas estrellas brillaran  
y un sueño vendrá para conquistar, dentro de la oscuridad  
un héroe resucitara, como el fénix lograra surgir, B't X...

Gotham era una ciudad en pleno desarrollo, se ubicaba alejada de otras grandes ciudades, pero no carecía de ninguna cosa, tenían cerca Smallvill para proveerles de vegetales, tenían su propio sistema de agua y nunca les faltaban faroleros, era una ciudad que jamás carecía de actividad, sin importar la hora que fuera, era por ello que la policía tenía muchos problemas para mantener a todos los delincuentes a raya.

Esa noche, precisamente, llegaba un cargamento de dinero, propiedad de la alcaldía, y el jefe de policía, James Gordon, sabía que no sería nada sencillo defenderlo de Harvey Dent, un delincuente "de alto rango", un Biobord desfigurado, un mestizo entre una humana común y un Biobord, por eso esas relaciones eran tabú, los niños siempre nacían con algún problema.

El tren fue asaltado varios kilómetros antes de que llegara a Gotham, sin embargo, llegó a tiempo, con los secuaces de Dent amarrados en el último vagón, no había señales de Dent, pero eso poco importaba, el cargamento estaba a salvo y Gordon presentía que era obra de él, Batman…

Las viejas historias hablaban de un mito, una leyenda, un hombre murciélago que se encargaba de proteger la ciudad, que estuvo asentada ahí, muchas décadas atrás, la vieja Gotham. Pocas cosas quedaron después de la guerra, pero esos relatos persistieron el pasar del tiempo, deformándose poco a poco, no obstante, todos indicaban que era un hombre formidable, con poderes increíbles y que causaba terror entre los delincuentes.

El Batman actual no podía ser ese mismo, Gordon lo sabía, seguramente era un Biobord, como muchos policías de ahora, que tenía mejores capacidades que los comunes. Un Biobord que no le importaba estar por encima de la ley.

Pronto los rumores del "nuevo Batman" estuvieron girando por cada rincón de la ciudad, una leyenda había vuelto de la oscuridad del panteón de los héroes caídos, había resurgido para quedarse.

A varios kilómetros de la ciudad estaba el autor, un hombre bastante alto, vestido completamente de negro, bajo su capa tenía unas alas con mecanismos retráctiles, movidas por varias poleas pequeñas, alambres perfectamente ajustados y su fuerza física.

— Creo que esta vez lo asustaste hasta la muerte jefe— un hombre bastante más joven estaba a su izquierda, vestido de negro y azul, él no tenía alas mecánicas, ni capa, su rostro iba cubierto con una máscara de enormes lentes redondos, diferentes a los del hombre mayor —Estaban tan aterrados que ni siquiera se acercarían a un terrón de azúcar sin enterrarse primero— sonrió al sonido de su propia voz, no era su mejor juego de palabras, pero hey, era un buen uso de las "rr".

—Tu juego de palabras es cada vez peor— un chico mucho más joven iba llegando, vestido muy parecido al mayor, capa y alas mecánicas, pero tenía ropa roja debajo de la capa, él, a diferencia de los otros dos, tenía un cuerpo un poco menos orgánico, brazos y piernas tenían engranajes visibles por debajo de la ropa, era algo que, en realidad, no le era muy significativo —Con esto el nombre de Batman volverá a causar miedo— él se quitó los lentes, dejando ver unos ojos azules bastante claros, su rostro era completamente humano.

—Veremos— Batman dijo antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse, su trabajo estaba hecho, era hora de volver a su "hogar", en donde Alfred Pennyworth, un reconocido pensador, inventor y excéntrico señor, los esperaba para su evaluación, mantener cuerpos como los suyos, cuyo desgaste era inevitable, resultaba muy complicado por sí mismos.

Alfred los observaba mientras entraba, pensando en el futuro, por lo que él sabía, las cosas se pondrían bastante mal para ellos, poco a poco iban apareciendo Biobord como Bruce, quien no era una creación moderna; él lo había encontrado hacía unos años y lo había mantenido en secreto, resultaba que era un clon del Batman original, mientras que Dick, Tim, Jason, y otros tres más, eran clones de Bruce, por ello era que eran diferentes, Dick era físicamente perfecto mientras que Tim tenía un cerebro incomparable, aunque su cuerpo fuera más mecánico, eran lo mejor de Bruce en dos envases distintos, Jason era el físicamente más parecido, también en carácter, pero carecía de su intelecto superior; quizás si hubieran sido clones del Batman original serían más como Bruce, pero eso no importaba ahora, él tenía que mantenerlos bien y estables, por el futuro de la ciudad.

III

La maquinaria, la tecnología,  
las herramientas de revolución...  
Computadoras, calculadoras,  
cada invento nos acerca a la destrucción...

A cien años de haber hallado al primer Biobord de la nueva cuenta la tecnología había avanzado, aunque basada en las máquinas de vapor en lugar de la electricidad, no había estallado una revolución industrial _aún._

Luthor, el alcalde de una lejana ciudad más al norte, se estaba preparando para una futura guerra con una de las ciudades de la costa y la ciudad "Estrella", además de estar suponiendo que ese nuevo "Batman", de Gotham, podría darle problemas, él estaba preparado para cada eventualidad.

Lex había heredado un "arma especial", que su padre había robado unas décadas atrás de la familia Al Ghul, sabía que ese Biobord, llamado "Cero" por ahora, podía ser peligroso para el mismo, pero no había ganancia sin riesgos.

Él también sabía que, poco a poco, el destino de la humanidad sería el mismo que había casi erradicado su especie muchos años atrás: La Guerra. Lo único que necesitaba era asegurarse de sobrevivir para instaurar un nuevo orden, después de todo no era el único que pensaba de esa manera, Vándalo Salvaje, uno de los pocos sobrevivientes del viejo mundo, era una "especie de aliado" en su búsqueda de un nuevo orden, en donde ellos serían la punta más alta. Sin embargo, conforme los experimentos con los Biobord se alejaban de lo que esperaba, cada vez que traían uno nuevo a despertar las cosas salían peor, eran más salvajes, imperfectos. Él no tenía la forma de saber sobre la clonación, mucho menos tenían la forma de realizarla, por ello sus Biobord eran más máquinas que nada, pero eso no iba a detenerlo, lo que buscaba era fuerza, poder, no un estuche "bonito" para su ejército.

Recibió una llamada del laboratorio, el Biobord "cero" había dado signos de _mejoría_ , estaría listo pronto. Sonrió, el mundo estaría a sus íes en unos pocos años y nadie lo podría detener.

IV

Un buen día, nuestra creación, lograra despertar (logra despertar)  
y yo no creo que su mente deje,  
que un ser inferior lo pueda controlar...

Luthor se detuvo justo frente a su carta magna, analizándolo cuidadosamente, sus ojos estaban a medio abrir y fue suficiente para ver la locura detrás de ellos, sus irises cambiaron del tono gris a uno rojizo, su boca se curvó lentamente en una macabra sonrisa. Una revelación lo golpeó en ese momento, "Cero" no era una cosa con la cual podrían hacer lo que quisieran, ese ser, ese monstruo, estaba consciente y era inteligente; esa mirada le _prometía_ que cuando estuviera listo le daría una _buena muestra_ de todo lo que era capaz de hacer…

Vándalo Salvaje le aseguró que era un contratiempo menor, "Cero" era peligroso, pero mientras lo mantuvieran ocupado nada sucedería, para eso es que no se encaraban de deshacerse del "nuevo Batman", él sería la distracción de "cero", con eso lo mantendrían en calma.

Lex se dio cuenta en ese momento, Vándalo _conocía_ a ese monstruo que estaban tratando de reanimar, sabía de lo que era capaz y por ello se estaba preparando, ni siquiera un ser inmortal como él podía controlar a un monstruo como ese.

—¿Cómo se llama? — Lex preguntó, esperando que un poco de información sobre "Cero" pudiese servirle para preparar otros planes, por si acaso, después de todo el mundo solo era para los hombres preparados para las eventualidades, de lo contrario estarían muertos.

—Su nombre o es importante, Luthor— Vándalo sonrió en ese momento, burlándose de la paranoia de Lex —Pro si insistes tanto en saber— en ese momento dijo el nombre de esa bestia, al mismo tiempo que "cero" sonreía en su contenedor.

Luthor sabía que ese era un nombre adecuado para ese monstruo, ya que para él quizás todo el mundo sería como un juego, un chiste con el cual reírse.

V

En el futuro lucharan, estas estrellas brillaran  
y un sueño vendrá para conquistar, dentro de la oscuridad  
un héroe resucitara, como el fénix lograra surgir, B't X

Bruce estaba descansando, mirando hacia la nada, tratando de dejar los recuerdos de la guerra atrás, especialmente esa sonrisa macabra… Miró hacia atrás, sus "hijos" estaban ahí, cada uno descansando en sus camas, bueno, casi todos, Jason se había levantado, lo cual no era novedad, para ir a algún lado, quizás había tenido pesadillas de nuevo.

Fue entonces que Bruce lo _sintió,_ era un cambio sutil, ese _maldito_ estaba de vuelta también. Se levantó para ir de inmediato con Alfred, tenía que decirle sobre él, ese demonio que destruyó todo a su paso hacia más de trescientos años, no había datos de sobre él porque todo se había mantenido en secreto, todo se quemó y las pocas cosas que había sobre él, sobre ellos, todo lo que había sobre los Biobord, se encontraba en la Luna, con el único capaz de mantener la información a salvo…

Alfred miró hacia el cielo mientras Bruce terminaba su relato, si en verdad ese monstruo estaba de vuelta la paz se perdería por mucho, mucho tiempo. Al menos tendrían una oportunidad si nadie era capaz de encontrar los archivos que hablaban de los Biobord.

—No Alfred— Bruce estaba susurrando, para no despertar a sus chicos — Hay muchas cosas que no puedo recordar y es posible que _él_ sí lo haga, nosotros no somos los únicos con cualidades sobrehumanas, a decir verdad, nosotros somos los más humanos, Diana era prácticamente una Diosa, todo lo que había sobre ella fue dejado en otro lado y si _él_ llega a encontrar esos datos, los laboratorios, entonces el infierno se desatará. Tenemos que encontrar todo y destruirlo— así tuviera que dejar Gotham, después de todo sus tres hijos podrían hacerse cargo sin problema de la ciudad.

—Mucho me temo, Bruce, que incluso si hace más de trescientos años los viajes a la luna era cosa común, justo ahora, no hay manera de llegar a ella— de ser posible muchos de ellos ya lo habrían hecho.

—No necesitamos llegar, Alfred. Únicamente tenemos que mandar un mensaje— aún no sabía cómo, pero lo haría, le diría al guardián que lo destruyera todo, no debía dejar nada.

Alfred miró hacia los chicos, Jason iba volviendo, con el ceño fruncido y luciendo soñoliento, no obstante, no se dirigió a su propio lugar, se fue hacia el lugar de Dick, empujando al mayor para que le hiciera un espacio, ellos tenían una "historia", misma que aún no había escuchado y que era la explicación, según palabras del mismo Jason, del porque los brazos y piernas de Tim era mecánicos, pero eso sería para otro día, por ahora tenían que concentrarse en sus problemas inmediatos.

En la luna, el guardián del último laboratorio de Cadmus estaba en su letargo, pero él, con sus habilidades especiales, estaba teniendo visiones del futuro.

Las ciudades estaban sumidas en mares de fuego, a lo lejos veía a dos enormes locomotoras colisionar entre sí, de entre los escombros dos hombres se ponían de pie, gritando algo que él no podía entender. Rayos rojos cruzaron el cielo, extendiéndose hasta el infinito.

Vio varias estrellas cruzar el cielo, destellos de verde y oro, un relámpago rojo y dorado, el manto de la oscuridad poniéndose por encima de todo y un poco más arriba un amanecer azul intenso en medio de tanta oscuridad.

No sabía si sería un buen presagio o un mal augurio, pero sabía que lo averiguaría pronto…

* * *

¡Gracias por leer, es todo y espero estar a tiempo!


End file.
